Forever Bound
by When Twilight Falls
Summary: Traducción. Edward y Bella están comprometidos para casarse. No es un matrimonio por amor, es un compromiso. Pero, ¿puede su relación florecer en amor o están destinados a odiarse uno al otro? M por Lemmons
1. Prólogo

**Aquí está el nuevo fic del que les había hablado!!! Espero que les gusten =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Green Fallen Leaves y de Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que tengo que ver con la historia es que soy la traductora xD (con el permiso de la autora, claro).

_Forever Bound:_ http: // www. fanfiction. Net / s / 5461553 / 1 / Forever_Bound

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Llegada

* * *

El viento azotaba el carruaje por todos los lados, aullaba por delante de las ventanas, haciendo sonidos como el chillido de un bebé. Llovía torrencialmente sobre el techo sin dudarlo y golpeando las ventanas con tal entusiasmo, parecían dos amantes abrazándose luego de una larga separación. El cielo nocturno era negro, sin rupturas en las nubes. La oscuridad era sólo interrumpida con ocasionales explosiones de rayos, con truenos retumbando poco después.

Bella miró por la ventana, trazando las gotas de lluvia con los dedos. El carruaje se tambaleó otra vez al hacer su camino encima de otra piedra en el camino, causando que se balanceara de lado a lado por unos pocos segundos. Bella se asomó por la ventana, tratando de echar un vistazo de hacia dónde se dirigía pero al estar tan oscuro como estaba, era imposible ver más allá de unas pocas yardas a través de los páramos en los que viajaba paralelamente.

Decidiendo que no importaba por cuánto tiempo mirara los páramos tratando de ver algo, no iba a ver nada; Bella cerró sus ojos en un vano intento de dormir, sabiendo que había pocas posibilidades de sueño honrándola con su presencia. Había demasiados pensamientos cruzándose en su cabeza a mil millas por minuto. Aquí estaba ella, con dieciséis años cumplidos justo ayer, siendo enviada para casarse con un hombre que nunca antes lo había visto, por causa de un acuerdo hecho entre sus padres el día que ella había nacido.

Todo lo que Bella sabía de su futuro marido eran los hechos básicos. Era el hijo de Lord y Lady Cullen (N/T: Lord y Lady, en español serían Señor y Señora pero me parece que suena mejor en inglés así que lo dejo así ^^), su nombre era Edward y tenía diecinueve años. No sabía nada acerca de sus pasatiempos favoritos, si él prefería estar en el interior o en el exterior, qué estaba estudiando, cómo se llamaba su pianista favorito, ¡incluso si a él le gustaba la música! Bella esperaba que así fuera, no había nada que disfrutara más que escuchar a alguien tocar el piano mientras ella pudiera sentarse cerca y cerrar los ojos, formando parte de la música.

Dejando de fingirse dormida, Bella abrió sus ojos y miró por la ventana. Otro rayo de luz estalló en el cielo y el retumbo del trueno que lo siguió, pareció hacer que el carruaje se sacudiera. Ella se preguntó si el clima no era un signo, simbolizando lo que el futuro de su matrimonio iba a ser: tempestuoso e hostil.

De repente, la superficie en la que estaba el carruaje cambió de áspera e incómoda a suave y plana. La oscuridad fue repentinamente atravesada por la luz, las llamas precedentes del cielo iluminaron el camino de la carroza. Bella finalmente pudo ver dónde estaba y se quedó sin aliento ante la vista enfrente de ella.

El camino estaba rodeado por los jardines más sorprendentes que Bella había visto. La cosa que Bella creía que iba a extrañar de su casa era el jardín pero viendo éste, ella sabía que podía pasar horas y horas trabajando en las flores. Habían setos que estaban cortados de una forma tan precisa que no había una sola hoja fuera de lugar. Arriates de rosas llenaban el camino y una serie de girasoles crecían hacia arriba, todos a la misma altura.

Sin esfuerzo, la carroza comenzó a pararse. Bella se recostó en su asiento, reuniendo sus pensamientos por última vez antes de que el nuevo viaje de su vida estuviera a punto de comenzar.

La puerta del carruaje fue abierta por el conductor, quien extendió su mano para ayudar a Bella a salir de la carroza. Lentamente, Bella puso su mano en la suya y se paró e salió fuera. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza después de haber bajado las escaleras cuidadosamente, la boca de Bella se abrió pero rápidamente la juntó y la cerró antes de que se dieran cuenta. No era muy propio de una dama ser vista con la boca abierta. En vez de eso, se giró lentamente para poder ver todo, ignorando la lluvia que caía en su cara y ropa. La mansión sólo se podía describirse como magnífica. Habiendo venido de una familia de la clase alta, Bella creía haber visto casas bonitas, su casa era grandiosa, sin embargo, nada comparada con la mansión ante ella. Los ladrillos eran blancos con azulejos color gris claro formando el techo. Había una construcción anexa, la cual Bella supuso que era donde alojaban a los caballos, que tenía un elevado techo de tejas negras. La casa y el porche frontal estaban rodeados por una cerca que actuaba como balcón para ver los jardines de abajo y la entrada de la carretera de la casa estaba marcada con dos pilares y tenían estatuas situadas en la parte superior de ellos. Después de haber terminado su vuelta, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa se había abierto y que allí había una mujer parada en la entrada. Bella se ruborizó instantáneamente y bajó la cabeza mientras poco a poco caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Señorita Swan, es un placer conocerla. Soy Lady Cullen. Estoy feliz de que haya tenido un viaje seguro." Dijo la mujer de la puerta. Bella miró a la mujer. Ella tenía el pelo ondulado, de color caramelo, recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Vestía una blusa blanca con cuello alto de encaje, mangas de encaje y un volante de encaje al frente. Su blusa estaba metida dentro de su falda, la cual era azul con motivos florales esparcidos a través de ella. La falda era de seda y claramente se notaba que la mujer era procedente de una familia rica. Bella caminó hacia ella y hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Bella, si me hace el favor, mi Lady"

"Oh querida, no hay necesidad de eso. ¡Seremos familia mañana!" exclamó Lady Cullen y caminó hacia bella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. "Ahora, mi querida, debe de estar cansada después de un viaje tan largo. Permítame que le muestre el lugar donde dormirá esta noche, ya que no verá a Edward hasta mañana, ¡por lo que debería irse directamente a la cama!" Y con eso, Lady Cullen puso el brazo de Bella en el suyo y juntas hicieron su camino en la casa.

El pasillo era tan magnífico como el exterior. El piso estaba pavimentado por cuadros blancos y negros con paredes hechas de mármol y pilares de mármol, apoyando el piso de arriba y las escaleras. Se detuvieron en el primer piso y caminaron por el pasillo, deteniéndose enfrente de la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

"Y esto, es donde vas a pasar la noche, mi querida Bella," dijo Lady Cullen al abrir las puertas.

Cuando Bella entró en la habitación, ella podría decir que todo en aquella casa era exquisito. La habitación estaba espléndidamente decorada, sin embargo, era preciosa a la vez; en absoluto exagerada. (N/T: se refiere a la decoración…) Había una cama enorme con dosel en la parte superior de la habitación, con cortinas color rojo rubí colgadas para proporcionar privacidad. Situados en la habitación, habían dos sofás grandes, ambas cubiertas con tela rojo rubí y la base de los sofás eran de madera pintada de dorado, decorada con delicadas tallas. Un sofá estaba en el centro de la habitación mientras que el otro estaba cerca de la ventana, proporcionando al ocupante una vista sorprendente de los jardines. Había un gran armario de roble a la izquierda del dormitorio y una mesa de madera blanca para escribir de aspecto frágil con un gran jarrón de flores colocado en el centro.

Bella escuchó movimiento detrás de ellas y se dio vuelta para ver a dos sirvientes hombres llegando con sus maletas, poniéndolas al pie del armario, se inclinaron ligeramente delante de cada mujer antes de salir tan silenciosamente como habían llegado.

Lady Cullen rompió el silencio que había en la habitación. "Sé que no es mucho pero es sólo por la noche… como sabe, se mudará a la recámara principal mañana a la noche." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"Oh no, mi Lady, está perfectamente bien, esta habitación proveerá más comodidad de la que necesito" arguyó Bella en voz baja, con un rubor adornando sus mejillas al pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Lady Cullen había dicho de mañana a la noche.

"Oh querida, es tan amable. ¿Pero qué le dije sobre llamarme Lady?. Por favor, llámeme Esme."

"Sí, mi Lady, digo, Esme." Bella se ruborizó de nuevo ante su equivocación.

Bella fue recompensada con una gran sonrisa de parte de Esme Cullen, la cual era tan radiante que Bella estaba sorprendida de que la habitación no se hiciera más brillante.

"Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mí." Bella susurró en voz baja.

"Mi querida, todo lo que siempre quise fue una hija. Quiero a Edward más que a mi misma pero desde que era joven, quería una hija. Carlisle no quiso otro niño después de Edward, ya tenía a su heredero así que nunca tuve a la hija que siempre quise. Pero mañana, tendré a la hija que siempre he deseado una vez que se una a la familia al casarse con mi hijo. Por lo que he visto en estos breves minutos, no creo que haya podido pedir una mejor." Y con eso, Esme empujó a Bella dentro de un abrazo amoroso, la forma que una madre abraza a su hija. Bella cayó en el abrazo, sin haber sido sujetada de esta forma por años. A la madre de Bella nunca le había importado realmente su hija. Ella estaba más preocupada por su apariencia pública y una semana después del nacimiento de Bella, ella le entregó una niñera. Sus niñeras siempre habían sido jóvenes adolescentes que necesitaban dinero para su familia. Ellas nunca podrían proveer el amor que un padre tiene a un niño, no importaba por mucho que intentaran.

La única vez que Bella recibía amor de una figura materna era cuando su adorada Abuela Marie la visitaba. Ella la visitaba en verano y en cada Navidad y colmaba a Bella con tanto amor y alabanzas. Ellas podían pasar el día juntas en el jardín con Marie enseñando y escuchando pacientemente a Bella a leer. Sin embargo, su tiempo juntas fue contado y cuando Bella tenía siete años, Marie cayó enferma de neumonía y nunca se recuperó completamente. La Abuela Marie falleció cuando Bella tenía nueve años y medio. Ella no había tenido un abrazo como en el que se encontraba desde que tenía seis años y medio.

"Gracias" susurró otra vez, sintiendo las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos.

Esme, suavemente, sacó a Bella del abrazo y la besó en la frente. "De nada. Ahora, ¡es hora de que pueda dormir algo! Tiene un gran día por delante mañana." Puntualizó mientras juntaba sus manos.

Bella asintió y caminó hacia sus maletas. "El baño está al cruzar la puerta. Duerme bien; nos veremos a la mañana." Y con eso, Esme dejó la habitación silenciosamente.

Bella se quedó un momento, mirando a la puerta antes de entrar en el baño. La habitación era la menos grande de las que había visto en aquella casa pero seguía siendo impresionante. Los pisos estaban cubiertos por madera de color marrón claro, un muro cruzaba la mitad de la habitación, separando el inodoro y el lavabo de la tina. La tina era blanca con patas de bronce que la apoyaban con grifos de bronce para agua fría y caliente.

Hundiéndose en el agua caliente, Bella se recostó, cerró sus ojos e pensó en el futuro inmediato. Mañana, el 20 de Septiembre del 1871, se iba a casar, con dieciséis años, con un hombre que nunca había visto.

* * *

**Y bien, qué les pareció??? Espero que les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyéndolo!**

**En las notas de la autora… no hay nada que poner xD así que nos saltaremos esta parte jajaj.**

**El reto que tuve al traducir este capi fue pensar cómo poner los verbos (por lo de tú y usted) viendo que en 1871 se hablaba de usted. Siempre me hago bolas con las conjugaciones ya que siempre hablo de tú, no importa aunque esté hablando con un desconocido o con una persona mayor… jajaj. El otro reto que tuve fue el inglés. La autora es británica así que hay varias palabras que ni sabía que existían XDDD ya que a mí me enseñaron y siguen enseñando, en el colegio, el inglés americano, nada de inglés británico…**

**Lo que me gusta de esta autora es que sea tan… descriptiva. Describe bastante bien las cosas y hasta casi el último detalle y eso es una cosa que busco en los fics y que desgraciadamente, son muy pocos lo que sean así de descriptivos…**

**Y qué injusta ha sido la vida con Bella… primero lo de su abuela (qué madre más horrible tuvo ella :S) y después lo de la boda… u.u**

**Veré cuándo actualizo. Ya tengo casi terminado el segundo pero creo que hasta que tenga terminado el tercero, actualizaré. Espero que pueda ser antes de año nuevo pero si no… hasta el 2010 chicas! xD**

**Espero que dejen reviews. (Si les gustó el capi, hagan click en este botón verde tan lindo que tienen debajo de esta frase :D)**

**Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad (y si no logro actualizar… entonces: Feliz Año Nuevoooooooooo!)**

**Pame**


	2. Free Falling

**Siento tardarme!! Pero aquí va el capi.. ****=) Y volví a cambiar mi nick, de Pame Cullen19 a The Blue Hour pero sigo siendo yo ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Green Fallen Leaves y de Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que tengo que ver con la historia es que soy la traductora xD (con el permiso de la autora, claro).** Al menos soy dueña de un llavero de New Moon :D** xDDD

_Forever Bound:_ http: // www. fanfiction. Net / s / 5461553 / 1 / Forever_Bound

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Free Falling (Caída Libre)

* * *

"Bella, es hora de levantarse."

Se sentía como si acabara de dormirse, sin embargo, Bella estaba siendo sacudida, despertándola.

Bella se había metido en la cama y suplicando que el sueño la reclamara, pero la vida no era justa. Ella había estado dando vueltas hasta el amanecer, antes de que pudiera establecerse en un sueño inquieto e intermitente.

"Bella," trató otra vez Esme "¿Ha olvidado lo que hoy es?" Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. "Debe levantarse si quiere estar lista a tiempo." No quería estarlo. Ella quería meterse bajo el edredón y no salir nunca. Sin embargo, en contra de su deseo, Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Esme, quien estaba sonriendo "Levántese y brille"

Bella gimió en su interior cuando Esme se movió lejos de la cama para abrir las gruesas cortinas, causando que la luz del sol se derramara en la habitación y cegara a Bella. Desviando sus ojos del brillo, Bella lentamente deslizó sus pies fuera de la cama y se puso de pie.

Esme no estaba de humor para desperdiciar el tiempo. Tan pronto vio a Bella de pie, ella la arrastró hasta el baño.

"Debes de estar limpia y tener el pelo bonito," Esme declaró cuando comenzó a hacer el agua correr dentro de la bañera. Demasiado cansada para objetar, Bella no le mencionó a Esme que se había bañado e lavado su pelo en la noche anterior.

"En lo que llegues," Bella miró a Esme intencionadamente. También se había dado cuenta de que su futura suegra no había hecho movimiento alguno hacia la puerta. Ruborizándose, Bella miró a sus pies, sin moverse ni un centímetro. "Bella, ¡deje de ser tan avergonzada!" la reprendió Esme "¡Absolutamente no tenemos tiempo que perder hoy! En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, yo soy una mujer, nada de lo que vea me sorprenderá. ¡Ahora deje de perder el tiempo y métase en la tina!" Bella se preguntaba dónde estaba la figura maternal de anoche, la quería de vuelta.

Lentamente, Bella levantó su camisón por encima de su cabeza, el rubor seguía decorando sus mejillas. Sentándose en el baño lo más rápido posible, Bella trató de cubrirse. Esme simplemente suspiró al tiempo que cubría el pelo de Bella con agua y empezó a restregarlo. Bella decidió que era el momento para hacer algunas preguntas.

"¿A qué hora será la boda?" empezó con la más fácil primero.

"Tres horas pasado el mediodía" contestó Esme sin detenerse en su labor.

"¿Qué voy a vestir? No tengo un vestido." Bella se había preguntado acerca de eso. Cuando era pequeña, había soñado con casarse con un largo vestido blanco con un hombre que ella amara. La última parte de su sueño ya había sido truncada y esperaba que la primera fuera pronto, también.

"Alice le hizo uno" ¿Quién era Alice? "Es muy hermoso. Estoy segura de que parecerá un ángel en él cuando camine por el pasillo." Bella lo dudaba. Ella era una chica normal, de pelo castaño ojos marrones; no había ninguna circunstancia en la que fuera considerada hermosa.

"¿Cómo sabe ella que me va a quedar?" preguntó Bella, preocupada de que su vestido no tuviera las medidas correctas, lo que significaría que no tendría nada que ponerse.

"Tu madre nos envió sus medidas. Ahora, por favor, métase bajo el agua, enjuague su pelo y lávese bien mientras yo iré a ver si Alice ha llegado." Y con eso, Esme salió del baño, dejando a Bella con sus pensamientos.

Unos momentos más tarde, Esme volvió a entrar en la habitación, justo cuando Bella se estaba envolviendo en la toalla. Colocando una bata en una silla, Esme rápidamente vino hacia Bella y empezó a secarla. "Alice ha llegado y le está esperando en la habitación contigua. Debemos apurarnos, sólo tenemos tres horas antes de que el servicio comience." (N/T: Servicio es como misa pero para la religión evangélica)

Cubriendo los hombros de Bella con la bata, Esme la condujo de vuelta a su recámara. Sentada en su cama, ella vio a una mujer pequeña con pelo negro en punta, haciendo que pareciera un duende. Inesperadamente, la chica - Alice, supuso Bella -, se precipitó hacia ella y encerró a Bella en un abrazo.

"¡Debe de ser Bella! ¡He esperado para conocerla! Soy Alice Brandon, la prima de Edward. Me dijeron que era hermosa, ¡y tenían razón! Ahora, hice su vestido y siempre y cuando no hayas aumentado de peso desde el mes de Abril, le quedará. ¿Le gustaría verlo?"

"Es un placer conocerla también, señorita Brandon. Me gu-" Alice la interrumpió, insistiendo en que debía de llamarla Alice, "Me gustaría mucho ver el vestido, por favor."

Alice soltó lo que sonó parecido a un chillido y salió corriendo hacia el armario, del cual sacó un vestido de aspecto magnífico. Parecía bastante simple a primera vista pero después de mirar a la complicada labor, estaba claro que era todo lo contrario. Era de color blanco puro, con diseños hechos de piedras de cristal que caían cuesta abajo por el vestido, cubriendo totalmente desde el busto hasta toda la base con ellas. Tenía una gruesa moña plateada debajo del busto y el vestido llegaba directamente al suelo, con una pequeña cola detrás de la espalda. Era una obra de arte y el vestido perfecto de Bella.

"Es precioso." susurró Bella, pasando su mano suavemente por el material: seda. Alice sonrió con complicidad.

"Lo sé. Es el mejor vestido que he hecho. Pero no puede ponérselo ahorita." afirmó, empujando el vestido fuera del alcance de Bella, "¡Primero tenemos que peinar ese hermoso cabello suyo! ¡Esme!" Alice chilló. Esme vino hacia delante e condujo a Bella hacia el tocador, proporcionándole a Alice una brocha en el camino.

Bella se acomodó en la silla mientras Alice y Esme estaban paradas detrás de ella, discutiendo acerca de cómo peinarla. Bella encontró un poco extraño que no le preguntaran por su opinión cuando era el día de su boda y ella estaba sentada justo enfrente de ellas pero decidió no comentarlo.

Finalmente, ellas parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Alice sacó un instrumento de apariencia muy mortal e marchó hacia Bella. Estremeciéndose, Bella preguntó nerviosamente "¿Q-qué es eso?"

"¿Eso?" inquirió Alice, agitando el instrumento a su alrededor. Bella asintió. "Bella, querida, eso es un rizador. Aunque su pelo tiene ondas naturales, vamos a realzarlas usando eso. Se verá encantadora una vez que hayamos terminado y añadido las gemas." ¿Gemas? Bella estaba un poco perpleja acerca del por qué el añadir gemas en su pelo pero estaba más preocupada por el "rizador". Aunque los habían inventado hacía más de diez años, Bella nunca los había experimentado y no deseaba hacerlo en el día de su boda, ¡no cuando algo podía ir mal!

"Alice, ¿estás segura de que eso es seguro de usar? ¿No hay otra manera de peinarlo?" protestó Bella, desesperada para que esa «cosa» no entrara en contacto con su pelo. Ignorando las súplicas de Bella, Alice enrolló un mechón de pelo alrededor de la plancha y la acercó a la cabeza de Bella.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! Esme y yo lo hemos usado numerosas veces. Ahora, quieta. Esto tomará un tiempo."

Derrotada, Bella se hundió en la silla y esperó a que la tortura llegara a su fin.

Una hora más tarde y la tortura parecía estar llegando a su fin. Alice estaba en algunos de los mechones finales de pelo y Esme había terminado con la ligera capa de maquillaje que estaba aplicándole a la cara de Bella. Hacía varios minutos, Esme había dejado la habitación, dejando a Alice y Bella sola. Fue entonces cuando empezaron las preguntas.

"Entonces, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que sabe que estaba comprometida con Edward?" Alice preguntó, aún concentrada en su tarea.

"Me enteré hace sólo tres días. Mis padres me lo dijeron en mi cumpleaños y me fui al día siguiente para venir aquí. No sé por qué fuimos comprometidos, sin embargo, supongo que la unión de nuestras dos familias traerá resultados positivos." Bella repitió lo que se había dicho a sí misma.

"Eso es probablemente una razón. Aunque, si le sirve de consuelo, podría haber sido peor que Edward. Él es amable, educado y sobretodo, puede mantener una conversación decente. En estos días demasiados hombres carecen de aptitudes para conversar, ¿no le parece?" Antes de que Bella pudiera expresar su opinión. Alice continuó. "Eso es porque soy muy afortunada por haber encontrado a Jasper. Podemos sentarnos y hablar juntos por horas."

Bella tenía una sensación dominante de que era Alice la que hablaba por horas, con el señor Jasper simplemente escuchando. Planteándose su propia pregunta, Bella preguntó "¿Y quién es ese Jasper del que hablas? Me di cuenta de que no hay un anillo en su dedo."

Con eso, Alice se ruborizó "¡Oh no, Bella, no estamos casados ni comprometidos. Jasper me está cortejando aunque, sinceramente, rezo para que un día de esos sea nuestra boda." Bella había conocido a Alice por un corto período de tiempo y nunca se había encontrado a este hombre, Jasper, sin embargo, ella sentía que cualquiera que causara que Alice reaccionara de esta manera, era algo que valía la pena celebrar. Tal vez uno de ellos podía casarse por amor verdadero.

En este momento, una sirvienta apareció en la puerta, llevando una bandeja llena de diferentes clases de alimentos con Esme siguiéndola a sus espaldas. "Bella, no ha comido nada hoy y debe hacerlo antes de ponerse su vestido. No podemos permitir nada que lo estropee. La próxima vez en la que tendrá oportunidad de comer será en la fiesta después del servicio así que debe mantener sus fuerzas. La última cosa que quiero es que mi nueva hija colapse." Dijo Esme con una sonrisa bondadosa en su cara. Bella le sonrió afectuosamente de vuelta a su futura suegra y estiró una mano por una rebanada de pan tostado y no se había dado cuenta, hasta en el momento anterior, de cuán hambrienta estaba.

Esme se colocó de nuevo frente de Bella, tomando su mano entre la suya y comenzó a cortar sus uñas en alguna forma. "He hablado con Carlisle. Él me informó que Edward acaba de aparecer y que están empezando a preparar, por lo tanto, todo debe funcionar a la perfección. ¿Has terminado con su pelo, Alice?"

"Ya casi, Esme. ¿Edward está planeando vestir el esmoquin que le hice?" preguntó Alice, aún dedicada a la tarea que tenía enfrente de ella.

"Se supone. ¡Él sabe cuán decepcionada quedaremos tú y yo si no lo hace!" Esme y Alice compartieron una risa. Bella se sintió completamente sola. Ella no podía encajar en la conversación o en la familia. No tenía idea de cómo era Edward, ¿cómo podía saber cómo iba a actuar y expresar su opinión al respecto?

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella, Alice anunció que había terminado: una hora y media después de haber empezado. Mirando hacia el tocador por primera vez, Bella jadeó. Su pelo estaba lejos de estar arruinado, se veía hermoso. Estaba en gruesos rizos sueltos, los cuales colgaban alrededor de su cara. Girando su cabeza, ella captó algo brillante en su cabeza. Mirando más de cerca, vio numerosas gemas en su pelo, repartidas en su cabeza para atrapar la luz.

"Es hermoso, Alice. Muchísimas gracias." Logró decir Bella ya que su respiración se había detenido.

"De nada. No vuelva a dudar acerca de que lo puedo hacer otra vez," Alice se rió, rodeando a Bella en un abrazo por atrás. "Ahora, ¡seguimos sin tener tiempo que perder! Necesitamos meterla en su vestido de boda. Ve al baño y póngase las enaguas que pusimos allí por usted." Alice le ordenó a Bella. (N/T: Ya estoy empezando a pensar que los Cullen son bipolares… xD)

Queriendo desesperadamente que el vestido se viera igual en ella, Bella cumplió con la orden.

Minutos más tarde, Bella emergió de las enaguas tratando de cubrirse un poco. Ambas, Esme y Alice, suspiraron antes de arrastrarla al centro de la habitación. "Como dije antes, este vestido necesita el ajuste perfecto." Alice le dijo a Bella mientras la ayudaba a meterse en él y a tirar de él.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Bella advirtió que la parte posterior de su vestido era un corsé, el cual terminaba en su cintura antes de convertirse en la parte delantera del vestido, de seda y cristales. Alice apretó mucho el corsé; Bella comenzó a luchar por respirar.

"Ay Bella, de veras, ¿nunca te has puesto un corsé antes?" Nunca. "Necesita estar apretado para el efecto total del vestido. Te acostumbrarás a él." Así lo esperaba Bella, ¡ella no deseaba colapsar por falta de aire en sus pulmones!

Finalmente Alice consideró el amarre lo suficientemente apretado, permitiendo que Bella se viera a sí misma en el espejo; las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Se veía casi hermosa.

El vestido favorecía su figura sin exponerla demasiado, gracias a Dios. El efecto de su pelo con su vestido, encendía la imagen entera. Bella nunca se había visto a sí misma en este aspecto, casi radiante.

"Es maravilloso, Alice. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente." Bella empezó a sollozar. Intercambiando una mirada preocupada, Alice y Esme corrieron hacia Bella: Alice la empujó dentro de un abrazo ligero, a fin de no arruinar el vestido, mientras Esme le secaba suavemente las lágrimas.

"Bella, querida, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" Esme le preguntó a su futura hija, quien sólo sacudió la cabeza. "Cariño, dinos lo que está mal. No podemos ayudarle si no sabemos el dilema."

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Bella respondió débilmente, "No es nada serio, estoy siendo tonta. Es sólo el hecho de que sólo tengo dieciséis, me voy a casar pero nunca he conocido a mi marido," viendo que Esme miraba al suelo, Bella continuó rápidamente, "Pasaré por ello, por supuesto; como es lo que ambas familias desean así que debe de ser bueno. Sólo voy a extrañar a mi familia, ellos viven tan lejos de aquí y ellos ni siquiera llegarán a mi boda, de s-su propia h-hija," aquí, Bella empezó a sollozar de nuevo, incapaz de imaginar cómo sería caminar por el pasillo sin sujetar el brazo de su padre, tal y como siempre se lo había imaginado.

Esme se unió al abrazo, "Cariño, su familia estará aquí. Alice y yo estaremos aquí. Sé que no es lo mismo pero en menos de 2 horas, seremos familia. Sé que debe de ser extremadamente difícil para ti pero sus padres, Carlisle y yo sabemos que esto va a funcionar. Por favor, confíe en nosotros en eso." Pidió Esme.

Asintiendo contra el hombro de Esme, Bella trató de mantener sus lágrimas bajo control; no podía arruinar todo el trabajo duro de Esme y Alice. Empujándose a sí misma, Bella salió del abrazo de las dos mujeres e alisó su vestido.

"¿Qué zapatos usaré junto con el vestido, Alice? No nos queda mucho tiempo." Sonriéndole suavemente, Alice fue hacia el ropero y sacó un par de zapatos blancos con tacón.

"Alice, ¡no puedo usar tacones! Me caigo sobre todo y nada. Si yo usara eso, ¡lo más probable es que me golpee a mí misma y con toda la congregación presente!" se quejó Bella.

"Tonterías," Alice rechazó con un gesto de la mano. "Si algo de eso sucede, y no sucederá, Edward estará allí para salvarte," ella dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Esme se reía en el fondo. Viendo que la batalla estaba perdida, Bella, resentida, tomó las trampas mortales y se las puso en sus pies. Alice sonrió, triunfante.

Una hora más tarde, eran tres horas pasadas el mediodía y Alice, Esme y Bella acababan de llegar a la iglesia, después de haber atravesado el pueblo en un carruaje abierto. El pueblo en sí era impresionante, incluso Bella pudo reconocerlo a pesar de las mariposas, las cuales se sentían más como palomillas gigantes, revoloteando en su estómago.

"Alice y yo debemos dirigirnos a la iglesia, Bella. Debe esperar aquí hasta que escuche la interpretación del órgano, entonces tendrá que caminar por el pasillo e unirse a nuestra familia." Le explicó Esme a una pálida e temblorosa Bella. Dándole un último abrazo y un deseo final de buena suerte, Alice y Esme se dirigieron hacia la iglesia.

"Bella, cálmate. Es lo que tu familia desea para ti. ¡No debes defraudarles!" Bella se reprendió a sí misma. "Debes ir allí, casarte con Edward y producir el heredero que ambas familias necesitan."

Sacando a Bella fuera de su regaño, el sonido de la música estaba flotando fuera de la iglesia, llenando sus oídos.

Bella dio un paso hacia delante y entró en la iglesia, respirando profundamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que lo sigan!!!**

**Los A/N: Sí, investigué y aunque suena raro, el rizador de pelo fue inventado en 1866 por Hiram Maxim! Ya viene la boda y en el próximo, Bella y Edward finalmente se conocerán!**

**Bueno, les tengo una mala noticia. El Jueves entro al colegio, después de 3 meses de vacaciones T____________________T. Haré lo imposible para actualizar cada semana –aunque nunca lo he hecho pero ya tengo bastantes capis traducidos-, dos semanas como mucho.**

**Y confieso que desde hace más de una semana que tenía ese capi ya traducido pero como lo traduje con lápiz y papel, lo tenía que pasar a la pc pero me distraía hasta con la cosa más insignificante xDDD.**

**Muchas gracias a Niki Austen, Sarita-26, Bloodymaggie81, Lilu the little witch. y a Ericastelo por sus reviews!!! Aunque me parecieron poquitos pero ese fue el primer capi y aún no soy muy conocida por allí así que no importa xD. Sólo espero que aumenten!!!**

**Eso es todo amigos!**

**Pame**


	3. Something Inside

**Colorín colorado y el hiatus ha terminado :D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Green Fallen Leaves y de Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que tengo que ver con la historia es que tengo el placer de poder traducir algo tan genial (con el permiso de la autora, claro).

_Forever Bound:_ http: / www. fanfiction. Net / s / 5461553 / 1 / Forever_Bound

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Something Inside

(Algo dentro)

* * *

Tan pronto como Bella levantó su cabeza, todo el aire en sus pulmones salió de ella. El hombre parado en la nave **(N/T: es el altar de una iglesia) **enfrente del sacerdote sólo podía describirse como perfecto. Era absolutamente hermoso.

Tenía el pelo desordenado de color bronce, que sobresalía por todo el ligar ya que sus manos habían pasado sobre él. Pensando en ello, era casi seguro que él no estaba ni de lejos tan nervioso como ella misma. Mirando a su cara, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía unos ojos impresionantes de color esmeralda, los cuales estaban mirando directamente a ella.

Recordando que en realidad tenía que estar caminando por el pasillo, Bella se movió hacia delante rápidamente, tambaleándose un poco pero se atrapó a sí misma antes de caerse. A medida que se acercaba más y más a él, advirtió que Edward era extremadamente alto, él debía de medir un metro 88, lo que significaba que se podía elevar por encima de su metro 64 **(N/T: siento si hay algún error con las estaturas, eso fue lo que me salió según mis cálculos, que en el inglés no se usa el metro sino que los pies)**

Al fin Bella llegó al final del pasillo, y tomó su lugar junto a Edward. Dándose cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, Bella se ruborizó y bajó su cabeza hacia el suelo. Afortunadamente, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar y los futuros marido y mujer trasladaron su atención hacia él en vez del uno al otro.

"Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí bajo el signo de Dios y en la cara de los fieles, para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio, el cual está encomendado para ser honorable entre todos los hombres; y por lo tanto, para nada debe de ser introducido precipitadamente o a la ligera, sino que con reverencia, discretamente, con conocimiento y solemnemente. Dentro de este santo estado, estas dos personas presentes vinieron a unirse. Si alguien puede presentar una causa justa por la que ellos no deben ser unidos, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Nadie habló. La iglesia estaba tan silenciosa que pudo haber sido posible escuchar a una pluma caer aunque todo lo que Bella podía oír era los latidos de su corazón.

"Edward, por favor, tome la mano izquierda de Isabella. Ahora, repita después de mí: Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tomo a Isabella Marie Swan, para ser mi legítima esposa para tenerla e mantenerla desde este día en adelante, para bien y para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tomo a Isabella Marie Swan, para ser mi legítima esposa para tenerla e mantenerla desde este día en adelante, para bien y para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte nos separe." La voz de Edward era como la seda corriendo. Bella estaba hipnotizada por ella. Su mano estaba caliente cuando le puso el anillo más hermoso que Bella había visto en su dedo. Era plateado con un pequeño diamante en medio y el resto del anillo tenía incrustaciones de diamantes más pequeños

"Isabella, repita después de mí: Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, tomo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para ser mi legítimo esposo, para tenerle e mantenerle desde este día en adelante, para bien y para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, para amarle y cuidarle hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Nerviosamente, Bella repitió los votos: "Yo, I–Isabella Marie Swan, t–tomo a Edward Anthony M–Masen Cullen, para ser mi legítimo esposo, para tenerle e mantenerle desde este día en adelante, para bien y para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, para amarle y cuidarle hasta que la muerte nos separe." Sus manos temblaban cuando colocó el simple anillo de plata de su abuelo en su dedo.

"Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia." Oh no. ¡Bella no había pensado en eso! Había estado tan preocupada sobre el servicio que había olvidado lo que venía al final: el beso.

Edward no pareció tener la misma batalla interna ya que rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante e puso un beso inocente en los labios de Bella. Aunque duró sólo unos segundos, Bella se perdió en el beso, su primer, y estaba segura de haber sentido algo parecido a chispas volando entre ellos.

Una vez que Edward se apartó, Bella lo miró, todavía aturdida. ¿Había sentido lo que ella había sentido? No parecía afectado por el beso en lo mínimo, causando que Bella creyera que se había imaginado las chispas. Inesperadamente, Edward tomó la mano de Bella, la puso a través de su brazo y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la iglesia, con Bella luchando para mantener el paso y evitando trompezar al mismo tiempo.

Esperando a los recién casados fuera de la iglesia, estaban el mismo caballo y carruaje que había llevado a Bella allí antes, aunque esta vez estaba decorado con cintas blancas en los bordes. Como el caballero que Bella sabía que él debía de ser, Edward ayudó a Bella a entrar en el carruaje antes de entrar, cerrar la puerta y darle instrucciones al conductor para que se pusiera en marcha.

Describir el camino como embarazoso, habría sido quedarse corto: se sentaron uno frente al otro en un silencio incómodo. Cada vez que Bella trataba de iniciar una conversación con su nuevo esposo, él respondía con una sola palabra o solo inclinaba o sacudía su cabeza. Ella aprendió absolutamente nada sobre él así que dejó de intentarlo, permitiendo que el resto de su viaje continuara en silencio.

Los minutos se sintieron como horas pero por fin llegaron a su destino final: la mansión Cullen. Una vez más, Edward ayudó a Bella a salir del carruaje, la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la casa. Desde que Bella sólo había llegado la noche anterior, no había tenido oportunidad de observar la mayor parte de la mansión y el lugar al que Edward la estaba llevando, le era completamente desconocido. Eventualmente Edward se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo. Abriendo las puertas, Edward introdujo a Bella en la habitación más exquisita: el salón de baile.

El techo debía de tener al menos cinco metros de alto, con numerosos candelabros colgando, todos los cuales sujetaban cintas que corrían fuera de ellos. Había una gran mesa a la cabeza de la habitación, cubierta con un mantel blanco y candelas. Las mesas pequeñas estaban situadas a través de la habitación, cargadas con platos y flautas de champán **(N/T: Las flautas son esas copas larguitas para champán)**. Incluso con muchas mesas, había suficiente espacio para que las personas bailaran con la música provista por la orquesta de tamaño completo que estaba situada en la esquina, esperando a que sus invitados llegaran antes de comenzar a tocar. A la izquierda habían cuatro puertas que permitían salir a la terraza, con el balcón cubierto de pétalos de rosa y candelas cubiertas en grandes vasos para protegerlas del viento. Todos y cada uno de los vasos eran de diferente color, causando que las llamas de las velas se convirtieran en todos los colores del arco iris. Era impresionante. La boda de los sueños de Bella se estaba haciendo realidad; aparte del novio, era absolutamente perfecta.

"Debemos permanecer junto a la puerta para recibir a nuestros invitados," Bella saltó en shock al oír la voz de Edward: era la primera vez que él le hablaba, sin ella o sin el sacerdote para iniciarlo.

"Por supuesto," murmuró Bella en respuesta e hizo un movimiento para situarse por la puerta grande.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde y la mayoría de los invitados había llegado. Bella estaba ocupada recibiendo a la tía abuela de Edward cuando escuchó un chillido. "¡Bella!" Alice chilló, corriendo dentro de la habitación y empujando a Bella dentro de un gran abrazo, "¡Te veías absolutamente impresionante en el altar! ¡Nunca he visto a nadie verse tan hermosa como tú te veías!"

Bella se sonrojó y se disculpó con la tía de Edward antes de volver su atención hacia Alice. "Calla, Alice, no me veía hermosa. Admito que me veía bonita lo cual fue por todo lo que hiciste pero no puedo ser considerada hermosa."

Alice la miró con la decepción en sus ojos. "Un día será mejor que te veas claramente, Bella, ¡o prometo que yo lo haré!" Bella no se inmutó por la amenaza de Alice. Había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que era una chica normal, igual al resto y su opinión ni iba a cambiar a corto plazo.

Esme fue la próxima en felicitar a la pareja casada ofreciéndoles a "sus dos hijos" un abrazo y una ronda de alabanzas de felicitación. Cuando abrazó a Bella, le susurró suavemente al oído: "Sabía que te veías como un ángel allí." Una vez más, Bella se ruborizó y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de que siguiente invitado viniera a ser acogido.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, todos los invitados habían sido recibidos por la pareja y estaban sentados en una mesa. Bella y Edward estaban sentados en medio de la mesa principal, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados junto a Edward y Alice, junto a Bella. Juntos todos trabajaban en el curso de varios segundos.

Siguiendo a la eliminación de la tercera serie de platos **(N/T: Cuando se llevaron el tercer plato de comida)**, Carlisle se puso de pie y chocó su cuchillo contra su copa. "Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por unirse a nosotros para ayudar a celebrar la unión de Edward y Bella. He tenido el privilegio de criar a Edward desde que era un bebé indefenso al hombre maravilloso que está delante de nosotros hoy y, por lo que he escuchado, estoy seguro de que Bella es igual de maravillosa. Quiero que ustedes dos tengan una vida feliz juntos. Si pudieran unirse a mí para alzar las copas en un brindis: por Edward y Bella."

"Por Edward y Bella," hizo eco la habitación.

"Y ahora, si quieren," Carlisle señaló a la orquesta, la cual empezó a tocar instantáneamente, "permítanme introducirles al nuevo Sr. y Sra. Cullen en su primer baile." Todos en la habitación había comenzado a aplaudir y cuando Bella tomó la mano de Edward, sintió las chispas una vez más.

Edward guió a Bella al centro de la pista de baile y puso la mano izquierda en su cintura mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano con la derecha. Vacilante, Bella colocó su propia mano en su cintura. Cuando la música cambió a una canción lenta, Edward comenzó a moverse, guiando a Bella todo el camino.

Él era un bailarín fenomenal. Dirigía con gracia y aplomo, manteniendo a Bella en posición vertical, así que no tropezó en ningún paso.

"¿Charles Dickens o William Shakespeare?" Edward le susurró al oído sin previo aviso.

"¿Perdón?" Bella respondió, desconcertada en cuanto a por qué había mencionado a estos dos autores y igualmente desconcertada acerca del hecho de que se había molestado en entablar una conversación con ella: era posible bailar en silencio.

"¿Cuál prefieres?"

"Charles Dickens," Bella respondió instantáneamente aunque seguía un poco confundida. "¿Y tu preferencia?"

"Tendré que estar de acuerdo allí. Disfruté particularmente la lectura de 'David Copperfield'. ¿Sabías que es casi autobiográfica ya que fue el primer trabajo que Dickens escribió en primera persona? ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de leerlo?" preguntó Edward.

"La he tenido aunque debo de decir que prefiero 'Casa Desolada'"

"¿'Casa Desolada'? No puedes estar hablando en serio, es muy difícil de seguir: tiene muchos personajes difíciles y tramas secundarias que ocurren durante toda la historia. Y es muy dudoso que cualquier cosa de lo que pasó como en la novela, pueda pasar en el mundo real." despotricó Edward.

"No obstante, es un relato excelente. Te involucras completamente con los personajes y sus vidas. Estaba desconsolada como Ada cuando Richard murió, especialmente como ella estaba embarazada. Estaba sumamente feliz cuando Ester se casó con Woodcourt; adoré su personaje casi desde el principio, su desinterés, aunque nunca me agradó mucho Ester, a pesar de que ella era el personaje principal. Una vez que hube terminado la novela, no quería nada más que sumergirme de nuevo en su mundo y leerla una y otra vez."

"La respuesta típica de una mujer. La historia de amor. ¿Podría apostar que amaste 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' también?" expuso Edward.

"La típica respuesta de un hombre creyendo que las mujeres sólo leemos historias de amor. Sí, disfruté 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' aunque leí 'Cumbres Borrascosas' innumerables veces más de lo que he hecho con 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'"

"Una mujer a la que le gusta una historia sin un final feliz, estoy impresionado." Edward susurró en su oído cuando giró a ambos alrededor de la pista de baile mientras estaban siendo vistos por su familia y sus trescientos invitados y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era miembro de la familia de Bella.

"¿Qué haces con tus días?" Era el turno de Bella para hacer preguntas.

"No estoy seguro de entender, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con qué es lo que hago con mis días?"

"Bueno, Lord Cullen sigue vivo así que no necesitas hacer su trabajo aún. Sin embargo, no estás obligado a trabajar ya que tienen más dinero del que necesitan. Así que, ¿cómo pasas tus días?"

"Estoy en entrenamiento." Edward dijo brevemente.

"¿Entrenamiento para qué?" insistió Bella.

"Me estoy capacitando como médico del ejército. Si vamos a ir a la guerra, el país tiene más soldados de los que necesita pero no suficientes doctores. Creo que es injusto alejar a cada médico de su ciudad para que la población haga frente a sus enfermedades por su cuenta, así que me estoy entrenando, una ciudad menos pierde a su doctor."

Bella nunca pensó que el hijo de un Lord y un futuro Lord, pudiera ser tan desinteresado. Sin pensarlo, puso sus labios sobre su mejilla antes de retirarlos rápidamente.

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Por preocuparte." se limitó a responder Bella.

La pareja bailó hasta la noche, discutieron varias cosas: desde política hasta sus compositores favoritos. Edward bailó con su madre mientras Bella aceptaba un baile de Carlisle; sin embargo, siempre se encontraban de vuelta en los brazos del otro.

Bella descubrió que tenían varios intereses en común y estaba emocionada al descubrir que Edward tocaba el piano desde que tenía tres años aunque no pudo alcanzar los pedales sino hasta que cumplió seis años.

El crepúsculo pasó y comenzó la noche; el número de invitados empezó a declinar hasta que sólo quedó la familia Cullen y Alice. Después de agradecerle a Alice y Esme una vez más, Bella permitió que Edward la condujera hacia su recámara para reclamarla como su esposa y mientras hacían su camino por el pasillo por enésima vez, Bella empezó a creer que su matrimonio ideal podría estar a punto de volverse realidad.

* * *

**El hiatus ha terminado! Lo siento, es que pasé por un período de demasiado estrés y sentía que no me iba a alcanzar la vida para todas las cosas… bueno, todavía me siento así pero no dejaré esta historia en hiatus toda la vida, verdad? **

**Al menos tengo buenas noticias… tengo dos capítulos más ya traducidos así que actualizaré el miércoles, o eso espero porque quiero tener más capítulos de este fic para no sobrecargarme pero las perspectivas son buenas :)**

**Qué opinan de este capítulo? Sé que aún no se comprende bien la idea de hacia dónde se dirige la historia pero paciencia, ya lo verán… sólo os digo que en el próximo capítulo hay lemmon! Y me despido.**

**Pame**


	4. When The Rain Falls

**Disclaimer:** Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Green Fallen Leaves y de Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que tengo que ver con la historia es que tengo el placer de poder traducir algo tan genial xD (con el permiso de la autora, claro).

_Forever Bound:_ http: / www. fanfiction. Net / s / 5461553 / 1 / Forever_Bound

* * *

Capítulo 3 – When The Rain Falls

(Cuando la Lluvia Cae)

* * *

Bella gimió cuando el sol golpeó sus párpados, trató de alejarse de él hasta que golpeó algo sólido. Abrió sus ojos, confundida. ¿Por qué había alguien más en su cama? Cuando puso sus ojos en la cabeza de pelo bronce ocupando la almohada contigua, los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron a ella.

La boda. Ver a Edward por primera vez. Volverse Isabella Cullen. Su primer beso. La recepción. Su primer baile. Su primera noche juntos.

_Muy cuidadosamente, Edward tocó su cara con sus dedos mientras la miraba con sus ojos verde oscuro. Trazó desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla hasta que alcanzó sus labios. Ella le miró. Doblando su cabeza, él alcanzó sus labios y los presionó firmemente contra los suyos. Sintiendo las chispas una vez más y a Edward sonriendo detrás de sus labios, Bella lo apartó, ruborizándose furiosamente. Ella miró a sus pies, tratando desesperadamente de esconder su rubor. _

_Edward acostó a Bella en la cama. Ella sabía que él podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón contra su pecho tan bien como ella podía escuchar los suyos._

_Su boca encontró la suya otra vez mientras sus manos empezaron a jalar, tímidamente, los lazos y botones de su vestido, tirando del algodón y lino hasta que ambos descansaron desnudos, con sus ropas de boda en un montón en el suelo. A pesar de que él nunca había estado con una mujer antes, le había confiado esta información antes, cuando ella expresó sus preocupaciones acerca de su propia inexperiencia, él se sentía como si en este momento, supiera exactamente qué hacer. Bella no pudo recordar por un momento si, estaba más nerviosa acerca de lo que estaba por venir o más cautivada por la belleza que tenía delante. _

"_Eres tan hermosa, Bella" él le dijo; sonaba como si de verdad lo creyera. Ella no sabía que decir, no se sentía como que éste fuera el momento correcto para protestar. _

_Edward bajó su cabeza y puso suaves besos en sus pechos. Bella gimió cuando Edward descansó su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Sus manos tomaron su pelo mientras él lamía y succionaba cada parte de su carne que podía alcanzar. Ella casi gritó en shock cuando él tomó un pezón rosado con su boca. Su deseo era demasiado para soportarlo, las sensaciones en su estómago se extendieron a entre sus piernas y Bella se frotó contra su cuerpo, buscando fricción. Ella no sabía qué le estaba pasando. _

"_Voy a tratar de ser lo más suave posible. ¿Confías en mí, Bella?" él le preguntó, mirando dentro de sus ojos para sacar la verdad. _

"_E-eso creo…" ella le dijo, mordiendo su labio. Él sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, dejándola sin aliento._

_Él pasó sus dedos ligeramente por su piel sedosa. Desde su pequeña cara, hasta sus pechos redondos… su estómago plano… sus caderas femeninas… Bella miró su mano vagando con fascinación. Ella le miró en shock cuando sus dedos se extendieron a través del suave montículo entre sus piernas. Edward la miró de vuelta y jugueteó con sus húmedos pliegues antes de deslizar un dedo dentro de ella._

_Bella suspiró y hundió sus uñas en sus hombros por la maravillosa sensación. Él agregó un segundo dedo, metiéndolos y sacándolos en un ritmo constante mientras ella gritaba su nombre. Él le sonrió con suficiencia como respuesta. _

_Él encogió sus dedos en el valle de su inocencia; ella gritó, le agarró el pelo y prácticamente lo jaló fuera de su cráneo._

_Él trepó encima de su cuerpo tembloroso, colocando sus caderas entre la cuna de sus muslos y se detuvo antes de capturar sus labios en otro beso caliente y entonces, lentamente, entró en ella. _

_Él susurró un "Lo siento" cuando atravesó la barrera de su virginidad. Ella gimió y se tensó a su alrededor, apretando sus ojos cerrados, tratando de ahuyentar la sensaión de ardor._

"_Lo siento tanto, Bella. Haré que se vaya, lo prometo" le dijo. Ella pudo decir que él estaba luchando contra su urgencia de chocar contra su ternura cuando mordió sus labios lo suficientemente duro como para sacar una gota de sangre. Por suerte, se las arregló para mantenerse dolorosamente quieto hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión de su hombría. Él besó sus lágrimas, secándolas, y entonces empezaron a moverse y el dolor por la ruptura de su feminidad se vio superpuesto por una nueva sensación._

_Bella gimió su nombre y se alzó contra sus embestidas, Edward dijo su nombre dulcemente. Juntos, ellos crearon su propio ritmo de movimiento. Edward respiraba entrecortadamente y se movió contra ella con fuerza. Él no podía contener sus gemidos. Bella le tocó la mejilla, sabiendo que él se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarla. "Está bien, Edward." Ella quería sentirlo, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos dos. Quizás no estaban enamorados pero compartían la pasión de sus cuerpos._

_Él embistió febrilmente, dentro de ella varias veces más antes de meterse lo más posible en su calor y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, rugiendo su nombre tan alto que rebotó en las paredes. La espalda de ella se arqueó cuando ella gritó, montándose en las olas de placer que la atravesaron repentinamente. Completamente agotado, él colapsó contra ella, cuerpo tembloroso contra otro cuerpo tembloroso, mientras Bella se imaginó su futuro juntos, sobre de cuánto iba a amarla y atesorarla Edward. _

Bella fue sacada de su recuperación cuando el sol cayó en sus ojos una vez más. Cegada de vuelta al presente, Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía necesidades que atender.

Tan suavemente como le fue posible, dejó un beso en la mejilla de Edward antes de tirar la sábana con fuerza de su alrededor y dejó la cama, entrando en el baño.

Mientras caminaba cruzando la habitación, Bella se dio cuenta de que le dolía en lugares que ni sabía que existían, y aún así, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Saliendo del baño, cinco minutos más tarde, Bella reparó en la decoración de la habitación por primera vez, habiendo estado un _poquito_ preocupada la noche anterior. Las paredes eran de un color verde menta, con la cabecera de la cama contra la pared a mano derecha. La cama era una cama grande de madera blanca con cuatro postes; con delgadas cortinas blancas colgando de ellos. Al pie de la cama había un taburete acolchado que era del ancho de la cama y encima de él, había un gran vaso con azucenas blancas. En el lado de la cama de Bella, había una pequeña cómoda con gabinetes, un espejo encima de ella y una lámpara de gas. Contra la pared opuesta había un gran mueble con gavetas, hecho de la misma madera que la cama con una alfombra café claro debajo de la cama. El piso era de paneles de madera oscura y en la pared de la parte posterior de la habitación había un ventanal con un escritorio pegado a ella, con sillas blancas de peluche, sólo esperando a que alguien se sentara en ellas. Las cortinas que cubrían la ventana eran las mismas que las que estaban alrededor de la cama pero más gruesas. En general, la habitación era moderna y hermosa.

Gateando de regreso a la cama, Bella advirtió que Edward se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba frente a ella. Ella sonrió y se situó contra su pecho. Estaba más que sorprendida cuando él la empujó. Bella miró a su rostro y vio que sus ojos seguían cerrados y supuso que era una reacción inconsciente como él aún no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su cama, ella trató nuevamente de situarse entre sus brazos.

"No," ella le escuchó gemir suavemente. Miró a su cara otra vez y advirtió que sus ojos estaban empezando a abrirse.

"¿No?" ella preguntó, sintiéndose herida y desconcertada.

"No," Edward repitió, esta vez más alto, a la vez que se movió alejándose más de ella. Bella estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"¿Qué quieres decir con no?" ella preguntó, tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara, "¿Has olvidado que estamos casados, que eso es perfectamente aceptable?" ella inquirió, dándole la única razón que pudo pensar en por qué él la empujaría, especialmente después de la noche anterior.

"Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado. Sin embargo, si tuviera elección, la última noche no habría pasado." Bella dejó escapar un sollozo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero Edward continuó, "No quería casarme; especialmente con alguien que no conozco. Créeme, entiendo que eso fue duro para ti también, el casarte con alguien al que no conozcas, pero yo quería casarme por amor, no porque mis padres lo hayan arreglado. Además, sólo tengo diecinueve años. Sólo estoy aceptando ese matrimonio porque mis padres creen que pronto necesitaré un heredero. Así que, aunque no quiera ese matrimonio, y creo que tú tampoco, ese matrimonio es necesario. Por lo tanto, continuaremos consumándolo **(N/T: es decir, continuarán teniendo relaciones)** dos veces a la semana hasta que me proveas un heredero. Después de eso, aunque sigamos casados ante los ojos de la Iglesia y de la sociedad, cada uno de nosotros haremos lo que queramos. ¿Entiendes?" Edward concluyó, mirando a Bella expectante, ignorando el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y su respiración irregular.

"Perdona," fue todo lo que Bella pudo responder, antes de enrollar la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y correr fuera de la cama y entrar en el baño, echándole llave a la puerta antes de caer al suelo llorando.

¿Qué había pasado con el Edward de ayer? El Edward divertido y despreocupado. El Edward que le había hecho el amor apasionadamente. El que Bella creyó que podría amar algún día.

Él se había ido y en su lugar, estaba un hombre duro al que parecía importarle poco los demás, sólo sus propias necesidades; el opuesto total de cómo Bella le había percibido ayer: el doctor amable.

Al desaparecer, él se había llevado todas las esperanzas de un matrimonio feliz junto a él. Ella sólo podía imaginarse el futuro. Edward la usaría hasta que ella le diera un heredero varón, entonces ambos estaban libres para "hacer lo que quisieran". Bella sabía que eso significaba que él podía empezar a tener aventuras con media docena de mujeres y ella no tendría el poder de detenerle. Ella pasaría sus días vigilando a sus hijos y las noches, solas, mientras que él tendría una mujer distinta cada noche, proporcionándole alivio. Por supuesto que ella no podría tomar a otro hombre; sería desastroso si ella se embarazara de alguien más. Además de que ella tenía más respeto a sí misma que como para vender su cuerpo a varios hombres, aunque su esposo pareciera muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Sin darse cuenta de la cantidad del tiempo que hubiera pasado, Bella se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo y lloró hasta que sus ojos se sintieron resecos. Un repentino golpe a la puerta hizo que sus lágrimas disminuyeran. Bella se quedó quieta, no quería escuchar más a Edward despotricar desgarradora y cruelmente.

"¿Bella, cariño?" ella escuchó la voz de Esme flotar por debajo de la puerta, "¿Está todo bien? Has estado aquí por un tiempo vergonzosamente largo, ¡te perdiste el desayuno!"

"Estoy bien gracias, Esme," Bella replicó lo más alto que pudo sin que su voz informara acerca de su estado actual de angustia, "Estaré fuera en un momento."

Levantándose del suelo, ella caminó hacia el lavabo y se salpicó agua fría en la cara, tratando de reducir la hinchazón de sus ojos, así Esme no preguntaría qué era lo que la estaba molestando. Finalmente abrió la puerta y se encontró con una ansiosa Esme esperando fuera.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, querida. ¡Creí que algo terrible había pasado que te había tomado tanto tiempo!" Esme chilló, metiendo a Bella dentro de un gran abrazo. Abrazándola de vuelta lo mejor que pudo, sujetando la sábana alrededor de ella, demasiado agotada como para avergonzarse, Bella le aseguró a su suegra que estaba bien.

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy sana. Sólo que me sentí un poco mareada. Nunca había tomado Champaña antes y parece como que se me subió a la cabeza durante la noche. Me siento perfectamente ahora pero gracias por preocuparte," Bella mintió, tratando de que la mente de su suegra lo creyera, así ella no se cuestionaría la mentira de Bella, lo que haría que Bella repitiera las terribles palabras que su esposo le había dicho esa mañana.

"Oh bien. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor cura para el mareo? ¡El desayuno!" Esme exclamó, juntando sus manos. "Esperaré fuera a que te vistas y entonces, bajaremos y comeremos juntas, ¿qué te parece?" pero sin esperar respuesta, Esme besó rápidamente a Bella en la frente y dejó la habitación.

Arrastrándose una vez más, Bella llegó hacia la cómoda con gabinetes, la cual había sido llenada con sus ropas. Ella escogió un vestido azul, el cual tenía flores de encaje cubriéndolo. Era un vestido impresionante pero adecuado para comer con él. Acomodó su pelo color chocolate en un moño flojo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se dirigió escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor.

Como Bella esperaba por el resto de la casa, el comedor estaba bellamente decorado. Era una habitación muy simple pero eso era parte de su encanto. Las paredes eran verde oscuro con ventanas cubriendo dos de las cuatro paredes, con repisas de color blanco en las que se podían sentarse así que era posible observar los vastos jardines. Paneles de madera oscura cubrían el piso y había una chimenea al fondo de la habitación. Había una mesa oscura de roble en medio de la recámara, lo suficientemente grande como para sentar a seis personas, con un candelabro colgando encima de ella. Las sillas estaban hechas de roble oscuro también pero tenía pequeños cojines amarillos adheridos a la espalda para proporcionar comodidad. En medio de la mesa había un florero amarillo con flores amarillas. La mesa estaba cubierta con una variedad sorprendente de comida, lo suficiente para alimentar a un ejército pequeño. En unos platos de plata habían huevos: hervidos, revueltos y fritos; tocino, salchichas, pan tostado, mermelada, jamón, té, café, jugo y más cosas que Bella no logró reconocer. Y sentada a la mesa estaba Esme.

"¡Bella, ese vestido se ve hermoso!" le halagó tan pronto como Bella se hubo sentado.

"Gracias, eres demasiado amable," Bella respondió, agradeciéndole a Esme con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Edward te envía sus disculpas por no estar aquí. Tuvo que atender sus lecciones con el médico de la familia desde las nueve pasadas la medianoche hasta las cuatro pasadas el mediodía todos los días. ¿Te dijo que se está entrenando como médico del ejército?" Esme inquirió.

"Lo mencionó," Bella respondió brevemente, tomando un pedazo de pan tostado y un huevo duro. Esme miró a su nuera por un momento, pareciendo intrigada ante la breve y brusca respuesta de Bella: no era como la Bella que ella conocía.

"Y aunque eso signifique que no pudieron pasar su primer día como recién casados juntos, puedes pasarlo conmigo, ayudándome a planear."

Bella tragó antes de preguntar sobre de qué plan estaba hablando.

"Oh, creí que Edward te lo había dicho. Es tradición que la familia Cullen dé un baile dos semanas después de que un miembro de la familia se haya casado. Es una manera para que amigos celebren y den sus felicitaciones pero dos semanas permiten a la pareja casada que pasen tiempo juntos antes de tomar sus papeles en la sociedad. En el caso de Edward, él tuvo que reclamar ya sus obligaciones pero no podemos cambiar la tradición, ¿no?" Esme terminó, retóricamente.

Bella se quedó quieta. ¿Un baile? Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo planear un baile. Ella sólo había ido a dos, ambos organizados por su abuela como su madre había tachado a Bella con que era demasiado inmadura para asistir a bailes organizados por miembros que no fueran de la familia. Pero Esme había sido tan amable con Bella así que, a regañadientes, Bella sacó la conclusión de que ella debía de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera para pagarle de vuelta a Esme por su amabilidad.

Haciendo la temida pregunta, ella dijo, "¿Qué es lo que necesitamos planear?"

Juntando las manos, Esme exclamó, "Eso será muy divertido." Bella no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, "Primero que nada, necesitamos decidir sobre el tema. Entonces, esta tarde Alice vendrá a la casa para tomar nuestras medidas y diseñarnos un vestido, después de eso las invitaciones deben ser escritas y hay que enviarlas; el menú debe ser organizado y el salón de baile, decorado de nuevo."

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron por la sorpresa: ¿sólo dos semanas para preparar todo lo mencionado en la lista de Esme? ¿Cómo diablos iba a lograrlo?

"Esme, ¿cómo va a ser posible tener todo eso terminado en menos de dos semanas? ¡Simplemente no tenemos suficiente tiempo!"

"¡Tonterías! Debemos escoger un tema en este momento y como dije, Alice está preparada para venir esa tarde. Escribiremos las invitaciones mientras la esperamos y prepararemos el menú mientras nos esté midiendo. Sin embargo, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!" y con eso, Esme salió de la habitación en busca de un lapicero y un trozo de papel, llamando a que Bella pensara en posibles temas mientras ella estuviera fuera.

Queriendo satisfacer a Esme, Bella trató de pensar en un tema. La idea de un baile hizo que un recuerdo volviera a la memoria de Bella, uno en el que no había pensado por varios años. Cuando ella era joven, su Abuela Marie le había enseñado la misma historia para tratar que se durmiera; era la historia de la huérfana y el príncipe.

-o-

"_Érase una vez, había una niña hermosa llamada Clara. Desafortunadamente, su vida había sido muy duda. Ella era huérfana desde que era un bebé, abandonada al pie de la puerta de un orfanato y no lo había dejado desde entonces. Ningún padre la quería, ella era demasiado callada, no sonreía lo suficiente, leía mucho. Eso era lo que le decían cada vez que un niño dejaba el orfanato."_

_Un día, cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, un mensajero vino a la puerta del orfanato y le entregó un rollo antes de moverse a la próxima casa. Desenrollando el rollo, ella leyó:_

_**Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe, está celebrando su cumpleaños número dieciocho.**_

_**Todas las mujeres elegibles están cordialmente invitadas a unirse a la celebración, con la presencia obligatoria de su familia.**_

_**El baile será celebrado a las nueve horas pasadas el mediodía, el cinco de Junio del año de su Señor, 1829.**_

_**Se requiere una máscara además de la vestimenta adecuada.**_

_**Fielmente, Su Majestad, el Príncipe.**_

_Clara nunca había estado tan emocionada en toda su vida. Ese baile podía ser su oportunidad de escapar de la vida que había tenido en el orfanato. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna pieza apropiada para vestir, y no le estaba permitido salir del orfanato después de seis horas pasadas el mediodía._

_Sin darse por vencida, Clara gastó la pequeña cantidad de dinero que tenía en una yarda de tela plateada, algo de hilo y en tres plumas plateadas. Cada noche de la semana, ella se las pasaba despierta hasta después de la medianoche, cosiendo un vestido adecuado para el baile y creando una máscara. La noche anterior al baile, su vestido y máscara estaban terminados y ella se veía hermosa. En la noche del baile, a las diez horas después del mediodía, Clara se escapó del orfanato y caminó hacia el palacio._

_Una vez que le permitieron la entrada, ella entró en la sala de baile y se quedó sin respiración. Ella nunca había visto algo tan perfecto. Más abajo en la pista de baile, habían cientos de parejas bailando, las faldas de las mujeres formaban abanicos, todos de colores asombrosos. La habitación estaba llena de candelas y había una orquesta completa, tocando el vals._

_Clara bajó las escaleras en espiral y caminó dentro de la pista de baile. Debido a que no tenía con quién bailar, Clara se dirigió hacia la mesa de bebidas. Después de tomar el primer sorbo de su vida, de Champaña, ella sintió un golpecito en su hombro. Girándose, ella vio al hombre más guapo en el que ella hubiera puesto sus ojos. El hombre enfrente a ella tenía el pelo color miel, con tiras de cameral __**(NT: No sé qué será eso, ya lo busqué en todas partes y ni siquiera está en el diccionario inglés. Lo que me queda por pensar es que la autora escribió mal la palabra…)**__ que lo atravesaba. Él se paró, con su metro ochenta de alto, y su mano estaba extendida en su dirección._

"_¿Puedo tener el honor del próximo baile?" él pidió._

_Incapaz de decir una palabra, Clara simplemente asintió antes de colocar su mano en la suya y ser guiada hacia la pista de baile. Una vez que ellos estuvieron en el centro de la pista, el hombre deslizó lentamente una mano alrededor de la cintura de Clara y ella puso su mano alrededor de su cintura y mantuvo su otra mano en la suya. Una vez que comenzó la música, ellos empezaron a bailar. El hombre era un bailarín maravilloso. Ante los ojos de Clara, él no podía ser más perfecto. Ambos bailaron juntos, ignorando a las otras parejas a su alrededor, mirando sólo los ojos del otro. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la música se detuvo y el resto de las parejas habían dejado la pista, todas mirando al hombre y a esa misteriosa mujer, bailar._

_Rompiendo el silencio entre ellos, el ángel le preguntó a Clara cuál era su nombre. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de responder, los invitados a su alrededor empezaron a cantar, cantando el feliz cumpleaños, forzando a la pareja a romper el trance en el que estaban metidos. Girando su cabeza, su mano seguía en la suya y su mano seguía en su cintura, Clara buscó al príncipe al que todos le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños. Lo que ella no esperaba era que la multitud de invitados miraran a ella y a su pareja de baile, con un sirviente viniendo hacia ellos con un pastel bellamente decorado en un gran plato de plata._

_En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que había estado bailando con el Príncipe. Conmocionada, ella dejó que su mano se cayera de la suya y dio un paso hacia atrás. El príncipe tenía el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y avanzó hacia delante para tomarla de vuelta en sus brazos. Clara no podía permitir que eso pasara así que dio media vuelta y huyó, sin oír las súplicas del Príncipe para que se detuviera._

_Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de los jardines, bajando las escaleras, a lo largo del camino y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó la puerta del orfanato. Abriendo la puerta frontal y reptando hacia su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, se acostó en la cama antes de permitir que sus lágrimas cayeran. _

_Clara no era tan ingenua como para creer que ella tendría un felices para siempre. Ella sabía que, en unos pocos días, el Príncipe habría olvidado todo sobre ella y habría encontrado una esposa merecedora de él. Él ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo que su corazón se partiera mientras ella deseaba el final feliz que ella sabía que jamás obtendría._

_Al día siguiente, su teoría era incorrecta. Mientras ella estaba en la ciudad, Clara escuchó que el Príncipe estaba yendo de puerta en puerta tratando de encontrar a la mujer con la que había bailado la noche anterior, él deseaba hacerla su esposa. Clara sabía que él nunca la encontraría. ¿Por qué él consideraría buscar a la mujer que quería en un orfanato? y la máscara le había cubierto sus ojos y nariz, no había manera de que él reconociera su cara. Eso no quería decir que ella no deseara que él la encontrara, ella sólo sabía que el destino no sería así de amable._

_El día siguiente alguien golpeó la puerta. La Sra. Holmes, la que ponía en marcha el orfanato, abrió la puerta. Clara, quien estaba en las escaleras, se sentó a escuchar._

"_¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?" la Sra. Holmes le preguntó al hombre de la puerta._

"_Espero que sí, señora. Permita que me presente. Yo soy el Príncipe James y estoy buscando a una mujer joven. Ella mide como un metro sesenta y siete, tiene el pelo largo y café, ojos azul mar…" El príncipe hubiera continuado de buena gana, diciéndole todo lo que sabía sobre la mujer a la que buscaba. Sin embargo, la Sra. Holmes le interrumpió._

"_Perdone, su Alteza pero creo que sé sobre quién está usted hablando," y con eso, se giró y gritó el nombre de Clara._

"_Clara, ven aquí, hay alguien que quiere verla."_

_Clara se levantó lentamente, incapaz de creer que eso no fuera un sueño mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. _

"_¿Es ella la chica que está buscando?" la Sra. Holmes preguntó, empujando a Clara enfrente del príncipe. El Príncipe miró fijamente los ojos de Clara y aunque ella se ruborizó, no pudo forzarse a evitar su mirada._

"_Es usted," el Príncipe James susurró, con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios. Clara decidió que ella nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en toda su existencia._

_En ese momento, Príncipe James se arrodilló y tomó su mano. "Incluso desde la primera vez que la vi, he sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en usted. Cuando bailamos, me prometí que nunca la dejaría ir pero entonces, huyó. He estado buscándola y ahora que la he encontrado, prometo darle todo lo que quiera si tan sólo se quedara y me amara. Por favor, ¿se casaría conmigo?" suplicó._

_Clara sólo pudo asentir antes de que James se levantara y la empujara dentro de sus brazos, girándola antes de devolverla suavemente en el suelo y besarla con amor. Ese beso dejó a Clara sin respiración. Una vez que él la dejó, le preguntó, "¿Cómo se llama?"_

"_Clara," ella murmuró._

_Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre."_

-o-

Sacudiendo su cabeza para salirse de su recuerdo, se dio cuenta de que Esme había entrado en la habitación y la estaba llamando por su nombre, pareciendo bastante preocupada.

"Lo siento. Pensando sobre temas, recordé una historia que mi abuela me enseñó sobre un baile. Creo que ese sería un excelente tema." Bella explicó, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno querida, ¿cuál es el tema?" Esme preguntó.

Bella relató la historia.

"Me tomó años darme cuenta de que Clara era mi abuela y el "Príncipe", mi abuelo." Bella dijo, una vez que hubo terminado con su relato.

"Oh cariño, eso es hermoso; nuestro baile _debe_ ser un baile de máscaras. ¡Escribiremos eso en nuestras invitaciones ahorita!" Y con esa nota, Esme y Bella pasaron el resto de la mañana escribiendo invitaciones hasta que ya no sintieron sus manos.

* * *

**Ok, lo siento, me retrasé, lo sé y por eso les pido perdón u.u estuve enferma y sin ánimos… mucho menos cuando vi que sólo me habían dejado 3 reviews cuando siempre me dejaban 7 u 8 D: aunque eso no sea excusa…**

**Bueno y qué les pareció? Quizás esté un poco aburrido… pero al menos tienen su lemmon xD. Y les prometo que ya llegará la acción; empieza en el siguiente capítulo más o menos pero en este ya se comprende hacia dónde se dirige la historia :)**

**Pame**


End file.
